The Makers
by ShottyREDx
Summary: A magic like no other. To be able to 'make' something from your mind, and bring it to life. We know mages in Earthland who can perform such a magic. Though, what is the origin of their magic? An inner power? A destiny soon to unfold? Journey into the lives of these mages to find out what the true meaning of being a Maker is all about.
1. A memory

_What is a memory? _

_By definition, it is the factuality by which the mind stores and remembers information. Though, is that all a memory truly is? Just a definition? Just something that helps us recollect something from the past, and nothing more? I feel a memory is almost a part of one's true self. To have something truly yours, is your memory. Even if the memory is of someone or something else, this memory is yours._

_You know what's sad about a memory?_

_You can never touch it._

_Your mind is vast and incredible. So much can be processed while you are not even conscious. Those memories that people have can be good, bad or even funny. Something you can never forget, and even if you do forget… somewhere down the line of your life, something may remind you of your past, allowing you to remember those memories once again. It has always been a dream of mine to be able to remember those memories…_

_Some memories you have are so beautiful, but yet they slowly fade away into your sub conscious, until its very entity is slowly erased from your mind forever… no longer having that beautiful memory you once remembered... You once experienced... Memories are almost like dream… A dream where anything is possible._

_Your imagination grows from this stem of creativity, slowly sprouting into this magnificent world of opportunity. A world where no one can hurt you, a world where you can jump off a cliff, and fly like an eagle, reaching far greater feats then anyone has ever done in a life time. A dream. A memory. There is no difference to me as to which I think of in my mind first. They are both truly incredible…_

_Maybe one day, my dream will come true. Maybe, I'll be able to hold a memory. Hold it in the palms of my hands… If a dream allows me to do anything I want, and become what I want… Why can't I here? One day, I'll be able to remember my past… I'll be able to reach out and grab the memories I want to remember again…_

As the boy wrote in his leather journal, he sat beneath a tree, surrounded by grassy hills and patches. The warm summer wind blew in from the west, making the boy lose concentration as his blond hair was blown in front of his eyes. He brushed it away from his face quickly, blowing away the remanding hairs with his mouth, and began to write again.

_This world is full of magic and opportunity… There should be no reason to why I can't learn to do this…_

He chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head. He begun to write once more with his black inked feather into his leather journal.

_You never know. Maybe I can learn it from a wizard! There's a unique magic for everybody… Maybe a wizard can help me unlock my true potential. It might not be what I expect, but who knows. What If I become a wizard? Do you already have to have a magic, do you have to be born with it? So many questions with so little time… Maybe in my future, I'll become a wizard… Who knows, maybe even join Fairy Tail while I'm at it!  
_  
A cheekish grin formed on the boys lips, shaking his head once again as he shut his leather journal. He looked up towards the blue sky with no cloud in sight. He let his thoughts ponder throughout his head, biting his bottom lip as a nervous habit.

"There's always something unique about someone…I guess It's just finding out what that unique thing is…"

He lay down beneath the shaded tree, looking up towards the sky again. His long blond hair blew slightly from the winds passing.

"What really is a memory…?"

* * *

**That was more of a tease then a chapter... I haven't been around lately, and I'm trying to get my muse for writing again. I will end up updating my other stories soon. This is just a start to a longer story. I just wanted to post something. Chapter two may end up coming very soon, only because this was so short/tease.**  
**  
Thank you.**


	2. The Red Moon

**Hey guys, I tried to write this as quickly as possible, so don't get to mad if I didn't go into a lot of detail. though, you make that call if I did or not.  
Please enjoy.**

* * *

******Year: X780****  
**

A town by the name of Grovale rested peacefully on the outskirts of Fiore, out of reach from most towns. A small community lived there, with a small mages guild that watched over the city. They called themselves, 'The silver Hawks.' Rarely was there ever trouble in the town, and by the slim chance there was, the guild handled it with ease…

A boy of the age of eight walked out into the town that morning. It was a warm sunny day, and everyone was happy. The houses were small and built of wood, and the streets were cobble, freshly put in. The boy pondered around, looking at all the familiar faces he saw as he walked. He knew people from them always being out and about. He would walk past the merchants and greet them.

"Hey there kid! Good to see ya again!" a merchant yelled out from behind his stand, smiling towards the boy.

"Hi there! I remembered where you set your stand up last time, and you said you would come back around this time, so I waited for you to come back, because I like your food better than other merchant's food."

The merchant laughed, coughing as he spoke, "Boy! You have there a good memory! I don't even remember telling you that!"

The boy smiled, "I would like to think so. I try at least."

"Well someday it will prove to ya to be helpful!"

The boy smiled as well, chuckling softly from the merchants words.

"I would hope so. I came to get the fresh eggs, do you have them?"

"I do kid, here," The Merchant grabbed the eggs from behind him, putting them up on his stand, "You know, just for knowing I was going to be here, and wanted to only buy my products, I'll only take two copper coins today."

The boys eyes widened as he grabbed the eggs, "A-Are you sure?"

The merchant smiled, nodding towards him, "Of course. Now get outa here before someone tries to take that same deal! Got to still make some money!"

The boy smiled, nodding as he waved him off. The town was peaceful, and lively in its own way...

As the boy ran home with the eggs, he walked into the small wooden house, located towards the middle of the small town. The boy ran inside, closing the door behind him, and smiled.

"Mom! Mom! I got the eggs! "The boy yelled excitedly as he ran through to the kitchen in his home. Though, when he got to the kitchen, no one was there. The silence in the room was terrifying. Nothing was heard other then the boys own footsteps.

"Mom..?"

A noise. A single noise was heard nearby the boy. That was the last thing he remembered before his hearing was completely gone. A noise. Though, the noise he heard was so disturbing, he couldn't possibly think of what it was.

A light. Not a bright, warming light… a piercing light then went right through him, feeling nothing but pain. His eyes shut, and the world around him seemed to disappear.

Though the light had blinded him, he could still see, and smell. His hearing was gone, and could only see flames. Dark, immense flames… They grew larger every second.

As the light was consumed in the darkness, there was no telling where the light could escape to now. The boy did not move as he looked outside his house, only to see a nightmare. There was no light to overcome this darkness. He stood up slowly, observing everything… He walked outside of his blown up house, looking into the town. Figures in the distances consumed in the darkness were destroying it…

He observed the way they took this other kid his age. The figure picked the boy up, and looked right through him. His tears ceased to exist as a steel sword pierced his body. The boy did not hear the tears, though he could observe the sadness. He saw the other boy's blood splat everywhere. Like taking a red paint can, and throwing it. The figure looked towards the boy, but he did not move. He looked towards the figure, trying to observe him closely. He did not understand to as why this was happening, but continued to stay. The dark figure neared the boy, flinging the blood of his sword as he walked. The figure looked into the boys eyes, standing in front of him.

The boy did not move.

The figure stood in front of him, staring at him weirdly.

The boy looked at him, and felt himself speak very calmly, and direct.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

The dark figure starred at the boy. The figure had no eyes. The whole body and face was consumed in a darkness that had no real form.

The figure looked the other way and began to walk away. The boy had no expression as he watched the figure walk away. He had no emotion. Not a smile, not a tear. He did not tense up, nor did he break down. He stood there, watching these dark figures slaughter the people that lived in this peaceful town. As the boy looked behind him, he saw the town's local mages being killed in front of him as well. The leader of the guild had gone on his knees. He saw the head of the leader roll of to the side in a pool of blood, seeing the sadness and anger dwell inside his fellow guild members. The boy could only consume it all...

Absorbing the scenery, the killing, the elements…

It was all a dream to him.

_He smiled…_

"This is why I want to change my dreams mom…" He whispered aloud, not hearing himself as he looked around, smiling towards the destruction.

"There's always darkness in my dreams. I want to forget them…"

A pale white figure had begun to run towards him. He could see the pale figure from the corner of his eye. As he turned around, he could start to diminish who the pale white figure was.

He still had a smile on his face, looking towards the figure… He began to smile more, laughing even…

_Laughing…_

The pale white figure… seemed to be a woman. As the women neared, she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Don't worry. It's all a dream. It may be a bad one, but it's all a dream."

He could see the women crying. She was terrified. She grabbed the boy even, shaking him.

"Why are you worried? It's only a dream! It will just be a bad memory later on…"

He couldn't hear the women. Though, he could read her lips.

She was saying something about how she will never forget him. How, he had to…run? His smile had turned into a confused face, questioning the women aloud.

"Why would I run?"

A dark figure had neared the women. She tensed up, turning around, as if she was defending him…

She turned her head, looking towards the boy. She had beautiful blue eyes, with long blond hair...

She mouthed another phrase, to which the boy had a hard time reading.

_'I…I love you?'_

He thinks that's what she said. He could be wrong, though. A bad memory sometimes can't be remembered fully.

Red.

A color of love. A color that can represent many things. It can be the romantic color, and the color of death.

All the boy could see was red. He shut his eyes as he couldn't see anymore. He fell back, feeling the women who stood in front of him, falling on top of him. He could feel this wet liquid all over him. He couldn't quiet pick up what it was...

He tried to wipe his eyes to see, but red was the only thing he saw. He could feel the body in front of him trying to move, but he could feel it being hit, or stabbed in the body multiple times…

He spoke aloud, only to hear himself.

"I want this bad memory to stop now… I've had enough…"

The body he felt in his arms had lost the energy to move, squirming less as the time quickly passed.

The color red had started to diminish; becoming less dominate of the boy's vision as he began to look around, trying to figure out the way to leave this dream of his.

As he looked down, he could see the women's eyes, starting to become clear. They were red as well.

A lifeless body lay before him.

It wasn't a dream.

"…mom?"

The women that lay before him was his own mother. Bloody, tore up and lifeless…dead in his arms.

His hearing was coming back; He could only hear screams and maniacal laughter in the distance.

His eyes widened, frozen to as to what this really was. He looked up, trying to look away from it all, but there was no bright calm moon tonight… only a red moon sat in the sky tonight…

Red…

The color he wished to never see again…

"This isn't real…"

"Let me forget..."

He shut his eyes, shaking intensely…

"Forget…forget…forget…forget…forget..."

He started to tense up.

"Forget…forget…f-forget…f-forget..."

As his mind was not even a defense mechanism, trying to escape the reality…he began to think of what actually happened.

He spoke into his mind as he looked into this memory…

_'forget…forget…none of this happened… it was only a bad dream...Nothing more…'_

"Forget…"

The memory had begun to ripple in his mind. He was watching the memory delete itself inside of his head…As the memory was clearing… There was one thing he couldn't seem to forget...

His mother's eyes.

He shook his head vigorously.

"ONLY A DREAM! FORGET!"

The image was gone. The memory was gone.

As the boy opened his eyes, he sat in the middle of the town that he lived in. The road was cobble, and the houses were made of wood…the sky was blue, and he could hear people talking in the distance. He could hear and see birds chirping in the distance. There was a smile on every other person he observed walking by. He looked down in front of him, and saw nothing. He felt nothing in front of him.

"Was it really only a dream…?"

He stood up slowly, listening to the sounds around him. Nothing had happened to this small town. He was only experiencing a nightmare.

He smiled, feeling his body relax… his heart had began to stop beating so quickly, feeling the stress relieved as he looked around more and more…only to make sure this was real.  
The town burning, and people dying, and his mother… it all felt so real. He could feel the blood. See the terror.

"It was all a dream…"

He smiled, and began to walk towards his house.

He was trying to recall this nightmare, but couldn't fully remember it now. It was starting to disappear completely.

He chuckled slightly, "Just a dream…"

As he walked towards his house, which was near the edge of the city, he had apparently walked away from his house. He didn't remember being so far away from his house in that nightmare. Nor did he remember how he actually got out in the middle of the road in the first place in reality. He shrugged it off.

He was observing the colors around him. Blue, green, yellow, brown… All beautiful colors in the environment that they lived in.

As he neared his house, he saw a picture he had drew when he was younger. It was placed inside of his window. As he walked up to his window, he was confused as he looked at it. The picture showed his mother and him holding hands, with a heart in the middle. He could see the bodies were blue, and both had yellowish hair. The grass was green, and the sky was light blue.

The heart in the middle was black.

He spoke softly aloud, "I know I colored that heart red…"

As he looked at the drawing, he could see a reflection of something in the sky. As he looked up, he saw the moon in the sky.

A Red Moon.

He blinked.

Fire erupted around him, as screams were heard in the distance.

His eyes widened as he jumped back, stumbling on some debris below him. As he stumbled, he looked around only to see this memory he had forgotten, come back to life… He looked down the road, to see his lifeless mother lay in the middle of the corruption…

_'How could this be true…?'_

Before he had time to react, a dark figure had neared him, knocking him out with the end of his sword.

As to what happened next, he cannot remember what happened that day. For it was all a blur.

The boy woke up inside of a forest, surrounded by green patches, and wildlife.

He could not remember what happened.

"W-what's…going on..?" He said aloud, looking around. When he tried to remember, he saw a red moon in his mind…

When he opened his eyes, he looked up, only to see a bright yellow sun.

"W-What... w-what a strange dream…"

The boy stood, looking around for something to make him remember, but he could not find anything. As the boy shrugged, and began to walk off into the distance, he could not remember who he was, or what had happened.

He had forgotten everything.

Except for the Red Moon…

* * *

**A little dark, though everything makes sense sooner or later.. lol. I feel back story is just as important as the main story, so that's why I'm telling it first. Please review guys, so I know to either keep writing, or to just say quits here.**

**Thank you**


End file.
